Storage racks generally include a plurality of vertical members, which rest on the floor, and a plurality of horizontal beams mounted on the vertical members. The beams include a mounting bracket with lugs projecting inwardly and downwardly from the bracket. The lugs are received in holes of the vertical members to support the weight of the horizontal beams. Load locks are commonly used to prevent the horizontal beams from becoming accidentally dislodged from the vertical members. The load locks generally include a pin which extends through a hole in the bracket and a hole in the vertical member to prevent the horizontal beam from lifting up enough to dislodge the lugs. Some problems with prior art load locks are that they can come loose in shipment, they may themselves be too easy to dislodge, or they may be too difficult to install. Also, for resilient load locks which are retracted to pull the locking pin back, they may be retracted too far, which damages the resilient member.